Chika's Confession
by Lydinya
Summary: A Confession: an acknowledgment that one has done something that one is ashamed or embarrassed about. For Chika, the only thing she is embarrassed about is her love for her childhood friend. However, no matter her feelings she just has to tell the young Watanabe. Nothing can go wrong, right? - [LOVE LIVE SUNSHINE MOVIE SPOILERS AHEAD! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE MOVIE]


"This is it." Chika says aloud with determination spread across her face as she advances towards You's summer job. Despite the hot sun out, there is only one thing on her mind, a confession.

This isn't the first time Chika has wanted to do this but each time something always comes up. Whether it's You's busy schedule or Chika's own self-doubt that always stops her in her tracks. So here she was, finally, approaching the aquarium looking around for the recognizable mascot You would be sporting. Chika always would tell her she should get out of the costume since it was far too hot to be in that walrus all the time, but You insisted it's how she built her stamina. Now was the only time Chika was actually happy she was wearing it.

After entering the main gates of the Aquarium, Chika took a quick look at her surroundings. She slowly strolled to where she knew her future sailor would be and couldn't help but smile at the small details of the aquarium. Each spot she passed had a tiny memory she could think fondly back on. You really made every moment with her memorable. Thinking of how tenderly You would always grab her hand and guide her to the newest marine animal they brought in just empowered her more. She just had to make sure she finally told You how she felt, no matter the outcome.

Finally, she found the mascot handing out multi-colored balloons to small children near the food court. As each child grabbed a balloon and gave Uchicchi a hug, Chika patiently waited her turn with the young Watanabe. The kids slowly lost interest in Uchicchi seeing that she would never respond in order to keep her mascot persona up. Well that and plus Chika already knew that You couldn't entirely speak with the headpiece on but rather muffle strangely towards others. As the kids slowly left one by one, Chika saw her opportunity and quickly grabbed the girl's hand. As she raced towards the empty part of the aquarium that You would take her when she was on a lunch break, she could feel a little resistance.

After running through the crowds and ignoring the tugs she felt from the young girl's hand, she finally stopped in front of the large tank containing the newest addition of sharks. As Chika turned, she quickly caught sight of the young mascot trying to remove her mask. Chika swiftly grabbed the mascots flippers in hopes to stop her, she wasn't sure she could look at You in this sensitive moment of hers, especially when she knew her heart was about to be on the line. Chika looked at the young girl, or at least tried to through the mask, as she prepared herself in hopes to convey every feeling she could with her adequate vocabulary skills as she finally began her confession,

"You-chan, we've been friends since we were both the tiniest of children. I can trust you more than anyone in the world. You're such a dream to me and there isn't a single day that goes by where I don't think about you. You've made my world more beautiful than I ever imagined it could be and you keep me smiling all day with just a single glance my way. What I dragged you over here for, is to tell you something that has been on my mind for a while."

'Finally,' Chika thought, 'It's now or never.'

Tightening her grip on the young girls' flippers, practically feeling her hands through the cotton, Chika spoke from her heart as she said,

"I love you."

Chika's tears ran down her face as she finally said the words she's been dying to say ever since she was younger towards You. After a moment, Chika gathered herself to continue on, not waiting for the young girls' reaction nor wiping her own tears,

"I really wish for you to take my confession and know that no matter how you feel towards me, I will always love you as a friend and more. If you don't wish for that, I will leave you alone. Anything you desire, I will do. But I do ask one thing from you, You-chan. Do you feel the same way about me?"

As the mascot removed her hands from Chika's grasp and went for her mask, Chika grabbed hold of the head, pulling it down before exclaiming,

"And I know we're both girls so we technically can't get married in Japan just yet, but I am willing to take us anywhere to get married! And yes, I know we're still young, but I really do love you so much You-chan you don't understand! You're all my heart talks about!"

Again, the young Watanabe made another attempt to take off the mask as Chika pulled it down again screaming out,

"Why can't you just keep the freaking thing on, You-chan! I can still understand a 'yes' or 'no' through the mask!" Chika said with new tears streaming down her face.

As Chika was fighting with the mascot head to keep it on the young girl, all that could be heard from passing guests were muffled yells and an angry mikan. After some time of fighting, both girls had wrestled to the floor, Chika was just not ready to hear her fate. With tears continuously streaming down Chika's face, the young mascot was finally able to overpower her. When the head piece finally came off it rolled across the ground and all that was seen was black silky hair and purple shining eyes. Chika immediately shriveled up.

"T-Tsuki-chan? What are you doing in Uchicchi?" Chika exclaimed in shock.

'This is bad!' Chika thought as she saw the black-haired girl whip her head towards the source of noise.

The young Watanabe yelled back towards Chika with a face red in anger,

"Chika-chan what the hell are you doing! I've been trying to tell you this entire time I'm not You-chan!"

As Chika became more embarrassed, her voice shrunk. She tried to save herself and change the topic,

"I-if you're in Uchicchi, where is You-chan?"

Tsuki just looked at her with a smile replacing her embedded frown as she responded with,

"You-chan was just looking for you. Her lunch break just started about 10 minutes ago if you count your confession time."

By now the small mikan was dying of embarrassment. She quickly jumped to her feet, not looking at the young girls' amethyst eyes as she spoke out in a hurry,

"Oh really! That's great! Can you pass that message along to her? Okay thanks, bye!" Chika quickly turned around as she tried to escape but Tsuki grabbed hold of her shoulder spinning her on her heels,

"Chika-chan, I think it's best if you told her that yourself. Besides she might actually feel the same way. She does talk pretty highly about you."

The young orange-haired girl looked at her with disbelief as Tsuki smiled wholeheartedly. There was no way You looked at her with more than anything but friendship in mind, but then again it was her cousin she was speaking to. A lightbulb went off in Chika's head as she decided to test the waters with the girl in front of her,

"She also respects Riko-chan. Remember you told us that when we first met you. I don't think You-chan sees me in that type of light. Maybe I overstepped my boundaries and should forget this ever happened." Chika said while looking down at her feet.

'Don't look the Watanabe's in the eyes. They can sense lies.' Chika thought as she tried her hardest to look vulnerable while being under such an intense gaze.

Tsuki immediately made a face of disbelief before quickly shouting out,

"Wait! Yeah, she respects Riko-chan but she adores you, Chika-chan!"

Tsuki then looked around quickly before leaning in to whisper,

"A little birdy might have told me she sees you romantically as well. Give it a shot and I'm sure you won't regret it, trust me." Tsuki finished off with a wink.

Hearing those magic words from someone who was even closer to You than Chika was made her heart race.

'This is it. The final confirmation I needed!' Chika jumped for joy within her head before saying aloud in her calmest and most suave voice,

"Okay fine, but can we forget this ever happened? I'd rather not remember this whole situation where I accidently confessed to the wrong Watanabe."

Tsuki smirked as she knew she got through to Chika without giving away the young sailor's true feelings, at least not entirely.

"Trust me Chika-chan. This Watanabe is too much for your handling."

Tsuki said as she motioned towards her large mascot covered body. The gesture brought more laughter to the young mikans heart. Tsuki turned to grab her mascot head from where it rolled off to but whirled back to see Chika face-to-face once it was within her possession. She wanted Chika to know she was taking her request earnestly,

"But seriously I won't tell You-chan this ever happened."

As Tsuki went to put on her mascot head again she remembered an important piece of information to pass on to Chika,

"Oh Chika-chan! Just know if you ever need some pointers on how to get into a Watanabe's heart, you can never go wrong with a good outfit. You loves a girl in uniform!"

Tsuki stuck out her tongue and finished off with a quick wink as she placed the Uchicchi head back on before beginning to walk away, not wanting the young girl to yell at her for the ludicrous idea. Chika by then was no longer a mikan but a tomato at the idea of wearing a uniform just for You.

"T-thanks Tsuki-chan! I'll try to forget this ever happened!" Chika shouted out embarrassed but mentally taking the note down. After taking some moments to calm her blush down, she exited the small shark area. It only took but a quick glance to see her favorite ashen-hair colored girl looking around for someone.

Taking a deep breathe, Chika decided it was time.

'Tsuki was just a test run. This is the real deal. Don't mess this up Chika!'

As she closed her eyes, she could feel her hands begin to clamp up as distinguished footsteps approached her. Chika wasn't going to hide anymore. This was her time to show You how much she cared about her. No matter the outcome, she has to know she at least tried. It's now or never.

"Hey Chika-chan! I've been looking all over for you!"


End file.
